The present invention relates to a stepless transmission gear system for automobiles and, more particularly, to such a transmission gear system which can continuously or steplessly change the speed of its output shaft with respect to the speed of its input shaft.
Heretofore, a variety of transmission gear systems for automobiles have been proposed from a relatively simple selective gear type to much complicated automatic transmission systems having a torque converter and the like elaborate mechanisms. However, in cars having such a selective gear or other type of transmission system used in combination with a clutch, a beginner driver encounters starting difficulties and often causes an engine stall because he is not skilled well in the clutch operation. Especially, when starting the car on an upward slope, the difficulties are furthered because he must operate a brake simultaneously with a clutch. Although cars having an automatic transmission system without a clutch pedal can be operated much more easily and smoothly, such a transmission system involves expensive and much complicated mechanisms.